Shanti, Shanti
by ClancytheGiraffe
Summary: [MUSIC AND LYRICS] Alex Fletcher watches Cora dance for him. And Alex Fletcher likes what he sees. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Characters and plot belong to _Music and Lyrics._

(A/N) I pretty much wrote this for fun – I thought it'd be interesting to imagine what went on in Alex Fletcher's head as Cora…um… danced for him. (Note: I made this the first time they met, so that characters could be introduced easier.) If anyone is interested in watching the scene I wrote about, it's on YouTube under "Cora Corman Way Back into Love Clip". Enjoy and thanks for reading!

---

Alex Fletcher exited the town car and straightened the blazer he had spent an hour picking out. "It's casual, but not too much so," Sophie had said, about the tan piece.

_Perfect._

He was on his way to meet Cora Corman, and he wanted to look his best (and not to mention, youngest). _Cora Corman!_ Alex could hardly believe his luck. There he was, not two days earlier, replaying Cora's latest sizzling music video over and over on his TiVo, hardly able to keep his pants on. And now he was meeting her. In person!

_In the flesh…the tight, sweaty flesh…Stop it! _Alex shook his head violently to rid it of the lewd images. _How old is she – like twenty? Almost twenty years your junior…_Alex had to remind himself, as he entered the elevator with Sophie. Cora's latest tune filtered through the tinny speakers.

The doors dinged open seven floors later, to a smoky, dim room full of East Asian décor. Alex's heart beat faster. _Women all over the world think I'm attractive. But will Cora?_

"Alex!" came a serene voice. "I'm so glad to meet you!"

He froze. There she was. Cora Corman. Bigger than Britney.

_And far more gorgeous. _

"Erm, hello," he croaked out. _This girl requested __me__ to sing with her. She wanted __me._He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He hoped she would draw him in for an air kiss, as most young starlets in Hollywood did, but Cora only bowed. He was disappointed.

"You must be Sophie," Cora bowed to Alex's dirty blonde water girl, and most recently, music partner. Sophie shot Alex an annoyed glance, but bowed all the same.

Cora fixed her smoldering gaze back on Alex. "I want to tell you what I thought for _Way Back Into Love_." Alex nodded, and Cora went on, "Imagine this – instead of just starting the song with the piano, we get this heavy Indian beat going; very rhythmic. Want me to show you?"

Alex nodded, entranced. He had a hunch that Cora could've suggested that they turn the song into a bluegrass country tune and he still would've agreed.

Cora smiled sultrily and unzipped her black hoodie. Alex's eyebrows shot up and his heart picked up speed. Sophie glared at him, but he only gave her a quick reassuring glance before fixing his eyes back on the young blond singer.

"Give me a beat," she commanded her deejay. "Steamy and sticky." She hissed the S's.

Alex groaned inwardly. He watched Cora's lithe body and blond hair warily. He wasn't sure he could take this, and he didn't want to be responsible for any actions he could commit.

The music started.

_Oh God. _

Cora was walking toward him and Sophie, sultry look in her eye. Her hands traveled across her own body, feeling from her neck to her stomach. Alex gulped.

_Oh my God. _

He felt her fingers trail lightly, gently, over his back as she passed him. He was glad he had opted for baggier jeans that morning.

_Oh God, what is she doing?_

Cora dipped down right in front of him, her famous bottom grazing his nether region. He exhaled shortly, sweat rolling down his forehead. Cora whipped her head up, every blond strand of perfect, silky hair flying up and landing on her back. Then, as if to torment Alex further, her body followed, writhing sensually.

Alex saw Sophie watching him, but he couldn't turn around. All of his nerves were on end. Cora was now on the floor, moaning and writhing in mock ecstasy, her hands groping herself. Alex bit his lip to keep from moaning along with her. He closed his eyes, imagining that he was above her, responsible for the bucking moves she was making. Sweat dripped down his limbs as he watched.

"Way back into lo-o-ove," Cora crooned on, falling to her knees, hands dipping into the hem of her black pants. Alex was about to burst. He couldn't even describe the amount of effort it took to hold him back from taking Cora right then and there, underneath the golden Buddha statue, in front of Sophie, whatever. He, Alex Fletcher, wanted Cora Corman.

"Mmm," Cora moaned, as she sat up.

_Don't stop,_ Alex thought. _Please don't stop. _

But, in a cruel act of irony, Sophie could no longer stomach the scene. "You know, I think I will have that wheatgrass after all," she murmured.

Cora stopped dancing and signaled the deejay to stop the music. Alex felt like crying out in protest.

"You don't like it?" Cora questioned, amber eyes innocent.

"No!" Alex blurted out. "No, no, no! It's not that at all. What you're doing, that thing there, is _great._ It's – it's both steamy AND sticky. Usually one is enough, but the combo is just…amazing." _Oh, you have no idea._

Cora smiled sweetly. "I really like what we came up with today."

Alex nodded and thought, _Hopefully WE can perform it in the future. Perhaps in private. _

"Oh, and add another verse," the girl went on. "It doesn't feel like the song ends yet."

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Alex nodded. _Anything else? A million dollars? The world? My love?_

"Oh, and I'm having a pre-recording session party at my place. I'd like you both to come."

Alex exhaled slowly. _Oh my God. _"Of course. We'll be there."

They bowed to each other. Alex nudged Sophie, who reluctantly and quickly bowed as well. As Cora passed, her jasmine scent wafted into Alex's nose.

He winked at her, and he could've sworn she winked back.

---


End file.
